Todas las flores de OT
by HellsPumpkin
Summary: Susana y Milagros ahora viven juntas, ¡y se han enganchado a OT!


Llevaba ya más de dos meses en la universidad viviendo en un piso de estudiantes, o eso les había dicho a sus padres (porque sospechaba que no se tomarían demasiado bien un "me he ido a vivir con mi novia exmonja, que me saca 12 años"). Realmente no estaban ellas dos solas, sino que también vivía allí María, su mejor amiga, a la cual Dios bajaba a visitar de vez en cuando. Aquel era un piso bastante extraño. Pero había algo que no fallaba: desde el 23 de octubre, en aquella casa se veía _religiosamente_ Operación Triunfo. Aquella noche se emitía la Gala 2 y Milagros no quería perdérsela por nada del mundo porque iban a cantar "Todas las flores" de Presuntos Implicados, su canción favorita.

― Milagros, que va a empezar ―avisó Susana.

― ¡Ay, ay, ay! Ya voy, ya voy. ¡Ay, que me quemo! ―Milagros llegó al salón medio corriendo con un plato humeante en las manos y un gesto de piloto de fórmula uno en la cara. Soltó el plato con la pizza en la mesa mientras Susana se reía.

― Pero coge un trapo, mujer. Eres un caso…

― Susana, me has mentido, ¡no empezaba ya! ―Se quejó Milagros―. Todavía está el señor que te cae mal ―dijo señalando a la televisión.

― Por eso quería que vinieras. Es que si estoy yo sola viéndolo me pongo a insultarlo, y como sé que no te gusta… ―dijo abrazando a su novia, dejándose caer en el sofá.

― Venga, vamos a cenar Susana, que ya es tarde ―dijo Milagros deshaciendo suavemente el abrazo de Susana―. Por cierto, ¿María no viene?

― Qué va, ha subido a ver a Dios porque la semana que viene no puede ―explicó Susana―. Tiene un examen y quiere estudiar. En fin…

― Ay, qué estudianta está hecha. Pero lo que no sé es por qué no se ha quedado a cenar. ¡Luego me vendrá con hambre!

― Milagros, que está en el Cielo, digo yo que le darán de cenar. ¿O no te fías tú de Dios?

― Sí, sí. Claro que me fío, ¿no me voy a fiar? Pero es que como en casa no se come en ningún sitio, ¿no sabías tú eso? ―repuso Milagros.

― Por supuesto, ningún angelito sabe cocinar como mi Milagros ―sonrió Susana, dando un beso a Milagros.

― Bueno, a ver, yo no he dicho eso, yo solo he dicho que… ―La sintonía de Operación Triunfo interrumpió su frase―. ¡Ahora ya empieza!

Los concursantes comenzaron a cantar la canción grupal, llamada "Te quiero", y a los primeros compases Milagros ya tenía a Susana agarrada a su cintura, sin querer despegarse de ella. La muchacha terminó cantando a voz en grito aquellos "Te quiero" mientras le hacía cosquillas y Milagros no podía parar de reír.

Cenaron la pizza durante las actuaciones de los nominados Mimi y Ricky, haciendo algún que otro comentario aquí y allá. Pero, cuando el presentador Roberto Leal hizo sentarse a Amaia y a Ana Guerra a su lado para la siguiente actuación, Milagros dio un pequeño saltito en el sofá.

― ¡Ahí están mis niñas! Ay, espero que lo hagan muy bien ―deseó Milagros.

― Pero mira a Ana, esa chica no puede ser más guapa, ¿no? ―dijo Susana embobada mirando a la canaria.

― Son las dos muy guapas. Y Amaia es muy buena.

― Y Ana está muy buena.

― ¡Susana Romero! ―Se escandalizó Milagros.

― Milagros, pero que no pasa nada, que es normal…

― Shhh, calla que sale Noemí Galera ―La interrumpió Milagros, tapándole la boca con la mano.

― ¡Aaaaayyy que Noemí Galera te hace tilín! ―La chinchó Susana, retirando la mano de Milagros de su boca, no sin antes darle un beso.

― A ver, no me hace tilín, es que… Bueno… ―Milagros había comenzado a aturullarse y ponerse roja―. Vamos a escuchar la canción, ¿eh?

Milagros tarareaba en silencio la canción mientras las dos concursantes cantaban en el plató. Susana deslizó su mano junto a la de Milagros, dando un pequeño apretón al final de la actuación, cuando las propias Ana y Amaia se tomaban también las suyas. Para Milagros volver a escuchar esa canción suponía demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Aquella melodía le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba a gusto siendo quien era, y aquello todavía escocía un poco, pese al final feliz de su historia. Para Susana, sin embargo, la canción tenía un recuerdo muy nítido, y representaba el momento exacto en el que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Milagros, y a partir de ahí también se convirtió en su favorita. La canción acabó, y sus manos siguieron unidas.

― Lo han hecho muy bien, ¿no? ―dijo Susana.

― S-sí, muy bien lo han hecho. Muy bien ―corroboró Milagros.

― Milagros, ¿estás bien?

― Sí, es que es una canción muy bonita y me emociono ―Milagros comenzó a abanicarse, intentando no llorar.

― Sí que es una canción bonita. Pero a mí me recuerda a alguien incluso más bonito todavía. ¿Sabes en quién pienso yo cuando la escucho? ―preguntó Susana.

―No. ―Pero sí que lo sabía. Lo sabía, y pese a ello necesitaba oírselo decir una vez más.

― En ti.

FIN


End file.
